Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a folding seat actuator; and, particularly, to a folding seat actuator for enabling a seat folding system to be automatically implemented.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional vehicle seat, particularly, in a rear seat of a high-occupancy vehicle, the seat is designed to be foldable for securing an interior space of the vehicle depending on the purpose of use. Such a conventional seat is foldable by unlocking of a seat back through an operation of a locking lever installed to the seat back in an unfolded state of the seat back.
Incidentally, an electronic remote folding system capable of powering a seat back of a vehicle by a motor has been recently used due to a consumer demand for a more comfortable seat back and an easy operation thereof of a seat back. In this regard, the electronic remote folding system using the motor is implemented by a conventional seat back actuator, disclosed in a related art, including three or more gears for reducing rotation speed of a motor, a wire installed to the last gear, and an elastic spring for restoring the wire.
However, the related art may not resolve a problem in which the actuator has a large size due to use of the three or more gears. In addition, since substantial elastic restoring force is required to reversely rotate the three or more reduction gears engaged with each other for restoring the wire, the elastic spring has an increased length and an elastic body having high rigidity is used. For this reason, the actuator may be costly and have an increase in weight.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.